


Restoration Night

by taichara



Category: Theatrhythm Final Fantasy
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: A victory, a gift.





	Restoration Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



The rhythmia still pounded in the Warrior's ears and roared in his skull long after the battles were over with for now. The sound was a comfort and a reminder of his calling, when most memory was a faint and feeble thing indeed.

There were also the new friendships made since he'd been called by Cosmos to help mend the Rhythm of the worlds ...

... And he had something hard-won to give to one of those new companions.

Returned to their temporary camp, he unbundled the gleaming midnight shard, pressed it into Cecil's trembling hands.

"The last one.  
"Bring him back."


End file.
